


Zombie Pumpkins from Outer Space

by misssara11



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssara11/pseuds/misssara11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, what else do you do at a drive-in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Pumpkins from Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar, it was my very first posted piece of Doctor/Rose fic all the way back in February of 2007.
> 
> Written in for [](http://surrender-drthy.livejournal.com/profile)[**surrender_drthy**](http://surrender-drthy.livejournal.com/) 's challenge, and inspired by a MSN Messenger conversation with [](http://jlrpuck.livejournal.com/profile)[**jlrpuck**](http://jlrpuck.livejournal.com/). Thanks, too, her rapid fire beta-ing. Cross-posted at [](http://time-and-chips.livejournal.com/profile)[**time_and_chips**](http://time-and-chips.livejournal.com/)

The TARDIS groaned into existence on some sort of low roof. The Doctor popped out first, hands in pockets, Rose soon following. “Where are we then?”

“Middle America, July, 1956.” He gestured around him. “At the drive-in.”

“I love it! But hold on, don’t we need a car?”

“Clever girl.” He pointed to himself, “Even cleverer alien. We’re on the roof of the concession stand and projection booth. Thought we’d lay out a blanket and watch from here.”

“Do I get popcorn? Or are you a cheap date?”

“Anything you want. Provided we have it in the TARDIS.”

“You mean you wouldn’t go down there and get me something if I asked. Very nicely and made it worth your while?” She batted her eyelashes at him. He was a sucker and he knew it.

“Oh, alright. Let’s get set up.”

They gathered a blanket, cushions and what snacks they had and set up. It was getting darker but did little to cool the air. The parking lot rapidly filled with paying patrons.

“Tonight’s feature is ‘Zombie Pumpkins from Outer Space’; very few people know it was based on a true story. I wasn’t there personally, but know a few who were.” She gave him a look of disbelief but got comfortable anyway.

The Doctor was most pleased to find Rose had dressed for the weather. Her denim mini-skirt and low-cut top may have been keeping her cool but was having the exact opposite effect on him. He was down to shirtsleeves and loosened his tie a bit more.

He had moved himself next to her, ready to make all the classic moves, the yawn-and-stretch being a personal favourite. The projector below them roared to life. She laughed as he sang along with the dancing treats on the screen. He was about to put his ulterior motives into place when she poked him.

“Oh, liquorice whips. I fancy some of those.” He got up, checking his pockets for the correct currency and grumbled his way down. He came back to find her lying back, shoving popcorn in her mouth. It shouldn’t have been cute, but it was.

The trailers faded away and the feature started. They kept making their fingers meet in the popcorn bowl. They had both taken off their shoes, and her bare legs kept his attention much more than anything on the screen could.

She took one of the whips and slowly savoured it. He wouldn’t have noticed if the actual zombie pumpkins had returned at that point. She took another and put the end in her mouth. She crooked a finger at him. The snacks between them quickly disappeared and he took the other end in his own mouth.

After their mouths met, she said, “I always loved ‘Lady and the Tramp’.”

“You calling me a tramp?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” He didn’t have to be told twice and lowered himself onto her.

As they didn’t have the luxury of a back seat they behaved themselves, relatively speaking. As it was, both shirts were untucked, hers hiked up her stomach, his half-unbuttoned. His hand disappeared up her skirt more than once. They would occasionally roll, changing who was taking charge of the making-out at any given moment.

Before either knew it, they heard the cars below them start up again and drive out. They pulled away, both a bit breathless but very happy. “Great movie.”

“The best.”

“Do we have it inside?”

“Could do.”

“Then let’s go watch it again.”

They went to visit Jackie soon after. Rose insisted it be winter as she needed to wear a turtleneck. He was quite proud of that. Because of that, she made him watch a Cliff Richards marathon with her mother. She even found an excuse to pop out to the shops, leaving him and Jackie alone for an hour. He got her back later, making sure she had to cover the rest of her body when they went out for the next week.


End file.
